The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a utility cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility cart which is capable of being readily converted from a first configuration as a conventional utility cart with the area above the bottom table being open into a second configuration as a bin cart, including a number of outwardly extending storage bins.
Various types of known prior art utility carts are currently available to support, move and store various items. However, many known prior art utility carts have drawbacks which limit their functionality and use. For example, most of the known prior art utility carts are fabricated from steel and include a top table, a bottom table and four corner support columns, although some known prior art utility carts are fabricated from a polymeric material, such as plastic. Such known prior art utility carts generally have a fixed configuration and are not capable of being readily modified.
In one aspect of the present invention, this is accomplished by providing a utility cart comprising: vertical support members; two vertically spaced apart tables having a top surface, two sides and two ends, the ends being connected to the vertical support members; a moveable side panel positioned along each side of each table, each movable side panel having an upper surface, each moveable side panel being movable between a first upright position to form a recessed table and a second downward position to form a substantially flat table such that each movable side panel is flush with an adjacent table top surface, each side panel moveably engaging the vertical support members.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.